


Commander Rourke NSFW Alphabet

by BrittanyTheScrivener



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyTheScrivener/pseuds/BrittanyTheScrivener
Summary: Even Trinity Commanders have sexy time.





	Commander Rourke NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure why I suddenly have an obsession with this man, but I do.

A = Aftercare: He may not look it, but this man is one cuddly son-of-a-bitch. He enjoys laying in bed after sex, skin against skin.

B = Body part: His favorite part of his own body is his back, and he loves the way it feels when you wrap yourself around him with your arms or legs. His favorite part of you is your skin. It’s so flawless and smooth, and he loves touching every inch of it.

C = Cum: This is an area where Rourke tends to be very strict. He either wears a condom or he pulls out. He is not in the position to become a father (and has no desire to). One pregnancy scare a few years ago was enough.

D = Dirty Secret: He will never flat out tell you, but he cares about you and loves you dearly.

E = Experience: He knows how to please a woman. He’s had a fair amount of casual partners.

F = Favourite Position: 98% of the time he would prefer to do you up against a wall.

G = Goofy: He can be witty and sarcastic but never goofy. It’s just not him.

H = Hair: He keeps the hedges trimmed, if you know what I mean.

I = Intimacy: Rourke makes every attempt to wine and dine you before trying to get you into his bed, even though he knows you’ll sleep with him anyway.

J = Jack Off: Well, he’s stuck with dudes most of the time, so yeah, he does.

K = Kink: Kissing. This guy could spend an entire night doing nothing but kissing you. He’s not sure why, but he loves that shit.

L = Location: He’ll do it in bed, in the shower, outside, against a truck.... He doesn’t care, he’s done them all.

M = Motivation: Feeling your skin.

N = NO: You and Rourke aren’t sure what you are. You’re not a couple, per se, but you’re a hell of a lot more than just casual fuck buddies. He would NOT cope well with the idea that you were sleeping with anyone else.

O = Oral: Not usually.

P = Pace: Rourke really prefers to take his time. But it depends on his mood. If he’s pissed off, he’ll fuck you fast and hard. Either way, you leave a satisfied customer.

Q = Quickie: He prefers making the most out of every night you spend together. That being said, sometimes you jump each other’s bones and skip all the pleasantries.

S = Stamina: Rourke is in peak physical condition. He can go a long, long time. You’ll be sore the next day.

T = Toy: No.

U = Unfair: He doesn’t like to be teased, so he rarely teases you.

V = Volume: He can be quite vocal, and he will curse into your neck or shoulder when he's on the brink of a climax.

W = Wild Card: Rourke decided long ago he was not the marrying type. That being said, you’re the only woman he fools around with, and in his mind, that is an unofficial way of saying he chose you.

X = X-Ray: Rourke is just average in this department. He’ll admit it. But he makes up for it with enthusiasm...and other -asm’s.

Y = Yearning: He’ll ask you over several days a week for sex. And don’t plan on getting much sleep when you’re on ops together. He’s still a young, virile man.

Z = ZZZ: Rourke knows you have trouble sleeping at night. He will stay awake until he’s sure you’ve fallen to sleep.


End file.
